Teen Titan Time
by misfit365
Summary: What happens when two half demon girls open a portal at the same time? a villainous team looking for revenge
1. Chapter 1

IN JUMP CITY THE TITANS HAVE JUST DEFEATED A DEMON THAT WAS SENT BY TRIGON. Robin lands in front of the unconscious demon "Okay Raven you can open the portal on three. One…Two…"

AT THE SAME TIME MARCELINE JOKES WITH FINN AND JAKE IN THE LAND OF OOO. "…Three! Go Marceli-"Finn and Jake looked into the portal (that was supposed to lead to the Nightosphere).

"Raven what in the heck is going on?" said cyborg his eye wide while he inspected the portal.

"Hey green guy! Can you hear me," Jake a yellow dog screamed at Beast Boy trying to get his attention.

"Jake stop they might be evil other worldly beings," Princess Bubblegum said to Jake in a whisper while she examined the portal.

"Raven close the portal and we can deal with this demon another way." Robin watched as a young lady who appeared pink waved and talked to some other people.

"Uh Robin it won't close. I tried everything, and I also sense another half demon,"

"Whoa guys let's check out this place I sense a demon like me," Marceline said flipping her axe guitar over her shoulder looking at the portal, "B-Mo and PB wanna come? It might be fun," Marceline said smiling and grabbing Finn and Jake.

"I they are coming. Teen Titans Go!" Robin yelled as he got into a fighting position.

"See they are evil. I told you all come on B-Mo let us go back to Ooo," Princess Bubblegum said walking into a wall that the portal was once located on. When she turned she saw a green t-rex standing over her and her friends.

"Oh no I am so scared," Marceline said nonchalantly as she grew into a huge bat like creature.

"Umm Robin You can have her," Beast boy whispered turning into his normal form. Robin then grabbed his staff and hit the boy who ran towards him with a blood red sword.

Princess Bubblegum looked at the robot human hybrid. "Leave us alone," she yelled punching the robot.

"Little lady you might wanna go and hide behind your monster friend," Cyborg said pushing her as launching toward the monster. In mid-air Cyborg glitched out and fell to the ground.

"Just because I am a lady does not mean I do not know about computers or in your case junk with batteries," Princess Bubblegum yelled putting the power supply along with weaponry onto B-Mo. She pointed B-Mo towards a orange girl and she aimed just as quick then the girl screamed and the green light pushed PB and B-Mo onto the ground.

"Excuse me everyone. hello everyone .LISTEN!" Jake yelled stopping everyone instantly. "After listening to the green gu- Beast boy I have learned we all kick evil butt. So no more fighting."

"Beast boy is this true? Are they not the evil villains?"

" Yeah they are from some place called Poo or something you were all fighting really loud,"

"Mathematical! Sorry we thought you were evil jerks,"

"Yeah yeah yeah tell pink to give me my power pack back! How did she even know where it was located,"

"Sorry robot guy. And I guessed where the pack was," Bubblegum said putting the power pack back into cyborg, "Also my name is Bubblegum not pink."

"I am not robot guy I am cyborg," cyborg said raising up just as Marceline transformed back into her regular form.

"You must be the half demon," Raven said walking up to Marceline


	2. Half Human

"This place is huge. Does it hold up to sword storms? It looks like it can," Finn asked marveling at the headquarters of the Teen Titans.

"Dude what is a sword storm? Is that like a figure of speech or something," Beastboy asked scratching his head curiously.

"Or something," Marceline said giving a big smile starting to bite the crimson red couch that was placed at the center of the Teen Titan living room

"Marceline that is very rude," Bubblegum said grabbing Marceline's forearm and tugging her towards the group, "Apparently in this universe humans take up most of the space. And sword storms do not occur," Bubblegum said reading the words on B-Mo's screen.

"Hey Finn they are humans just like you dude, " Jake said stretching into a replica of starfire and prancing around the room .

"Well I am half human and half demon, so no I am not fully human, " Raven said staring at the spell book she had grabbed to figure out how the portal had opened.

"And I am from Tamaran, it has the most delicious glorg that smells of Beastboy's room and-" Starfire said beginning to drool before being cut off by Beastboy.

"My room doesn't smell that bad does it," Beastboy asked looking at Cyborg nodding his head rapidly and laughing, "Anyway, I am human," He said touching his pointy ears,",Kinda human I guess."

"I am half human and half robot!" Cyborg said pushing Beastboy jokingly.

"Oh that is a cool gem on your forehead," Marceline said levitating over Raven, "really cool," she continued then showing her fangs trying to scare Raven.

"Oh great a vampire I am horrified," Raven said staring at Marceline and at the hair that covered her book. Raven pushed then hair aside and closed the book and looked at Marceline. Just as Raven began to talk red lights flashed throughout the tower.

"No time for talking. You guys stay here and we will go and handle this," Robin said looking at Finn.

"But we can help," Finn said running out of the room. Jake followed grabbing Bubblegum B-Mo and Marceline.

"Maybe they should go Robin the vampire kicked our butts and Finn was awesome with that sword," Beastboy said looking at Robin.

"Okay let's go before we're too late to stop whatever is going on," Robin said as he ran through the door right in front of the other Titans.


	3. Cold Magic

"Hey guys it took you forever Gunter and I made a new friend." A flying man with blue skin and a large nose said holding a penguin.

"Hey Ice King how did you get here?" Bubblegum yelled as Ice King dropped to the ground and walked towards her.

"I followed you and while you guys fought I snuck through the portal girl. Does this prove my love for you?" Ice King said trying to kiss Bubblegum.

"Hey get away from her." Robin yelled jumping towards Ice King with his staff. While in the air Robin was froze by Ice king and fell.

"Not cool bro I thought we could be homies." Ice King said looking at the ice that Robin was incased in. Raven levitated a light pole and flung it towards Ice King only for another blue man to make it disappear in his hat and launch back act Raven.

"Mumbo what are you doing here," Raven yelled eyes beginning to glow black.

"He is my new partner in crime isn't his voice magical," Mumbo said laughing at his joke and turning his wand into a cannon.

"Hey Ice King guess what," Marceline said transforming into the huge bat monster she had used to fight the Teen Titans.

"What? Who turned off the sun," Ice king said turning around to Marceline. Marceline grabbed him just as he began to run. As she laughed and taunted him Jake decided to throw Beastboy who was now a huge t-rex. As Beastboy began to land directly on Mumbo Mumbo grabbed his wand hand spark came out and Beastboy floated in mid-air. Seeing this Marceline wrapped Ice King in a light pole and turned back into her normal form.

"Hey Mumbo," she yelled making him look at her.

"What," Mumbo yelled looking at Marceline. Marceline lifted her hand and slapped Mumbo in the face making him lose concentration. As Mumbo rubbed his now red cheek Beastboy fell on him and turned back into his normal form, "Ouch! She slapped me that isn't a clean fight,"

"He is a bigger idiot than Ice King," Marceline said sitting on Mumbo's back.

"On Tamaran we would call him a 'Zolwarg'," Starfire said thawing out robin with her green starbeams.

"Ouch! Starfire you thawed me thank you," Robin screamed grabbing his foot where Starfire hand hit by mistake.

"Sorry. Now let us go home and I will make the most delicious glorg you will ever taste," Starfire said grabbing Marceline's hand, "You like the glorg correct?"

"Uh sure if it will make you loosen your death grip," Marceline said pulling away from Starfire.

"Okay then let us go home!"


End file.
